Mother Lisa
Appearance: She wears a light pink mask, with a broken heart on the forehead, and tears (of blood) going down the face. A green tank top, beige jeans, a bracelet with the words "Best Mommy Ever" written on it, black boots, red hair, hazel eyes (not often seen). She sometimes takes the mask off to vent. Story: My life was completely destroyed and this is the reason why... My name is Elisa Lee Smith, not Evans. I hate that name...My slave name. When I was 13, I met a guy by the name of Lucas. He was my everything, he liked me for me, he didn't judge me for wanting to be a social worker, like everyone did. I loved him so much, that whenever he said we didn't need to use protection, I believed him... I noticed, that I was getting sick and getting a bit...Well, fatter. I went to Lucas, and told him my concerns, and he denied them. 9 months later, I have my child. By this time, I'm 14 years old and was seen as too young for anybody to be a parent, especially when the father leaves. I loved my child, unlike his father. I was a single parent and was vulnerable, too vulnerable. I met a guy named Thomas. He told me that he would help me with my son, James. I immediately knew I wanted Thomas to be my husband! Little did I know, he would be the cause of all this mess. About 6 years later, my son, husband and I were walking through the park. I was talking to Thomas, when I noticed a noise, and a smell. I smelt cucumber. I looked over and seen my son heading straight towards a snake. I grabbed my baby, and began yelling at him, I was so afraid that he would have been bitten, that I didn't realize people began watching us. I looked up, and we began walking home. That night, Thomas was yelling at me about how much I had embarrassed him in public. He began hitting me, and said that our marriage was falling apart, I couldn't take it anymore, so I grabbed James and went to my mothers. The next day, I came home to find my husband...Sleeping with my sister. I looked at him, and I had tears in my eyes. He said to me, what no wife should ever hear.. " What? You never please me, so I called your sister! I can have any woman I want! " 'I looked to my left, and saw a metal baseball bat, before I could even understand what was happening, I began bashing my sister's head in. Then all I remember is being in a police car, blacking out, and waking up in an asylum. I checked my surroundings, and noticed, in my room was a bed, paper, crayons, a table and chair, and a poster of a kitten saying I should hang in there. I sat on my bed, and I just thought of how what I had done, could effect James. I sat my head into my hands, and began sobbing. A woman walked in, I think she was a nurse. She told me that James wanted me to have some things, in her hands was, a mask with a heart on the head, and a bracelet, that have the words, '" Best Mommy Ever! " 'The nurse also had, a green tank top, and beige jeans. She spoke up, saying, '" I know the hospital clothes can be a bit, uncomfortable. So me and some girls got you some from the lost and found. " 'I took all the objects and clothing. She walked out, and I got changed. About 3 weeks of being in the asylum, I wanted out. I couldn't stand all the voices, hallucinations, and thoughts of all the abused children. So, what did I do? The next check up from that nurse, I would escape. Before I did, I got...''creative with my mask. The once bright, red heart had now become rose-tinted and shattered. And for the next accessory, I would need blood. When the nurse came in, with pencil in hand, and notebook in the other.. I sat down and answered questions normally. But on the 14th question, I pinned her down, shoving a blanket into her mouth to keep her from screaming. Then, I grabbed the pencil, and drove it through her throat, watching her bleed out, wishing it was my greedy bastard of a husband. I was on the run for about 30 years or so, when I went and checked up on my old house. I knew that if I was seen, I would be in a lot of trouble. So, I put my blood tattered mask over my face and stepped over to the side of the house. You see, everyone was there, and I knew why. That last night, I poisoned Thomas, so they were probably cleaning out MY house. I thought I was alone when a little girl walked around to the side of the house. I looked at her, making a "Hush" sign with my finger. She nodded, and I asked her who her parents were, and she replied, '"Daddy's name is James, and mommy is Sadie." '''I spoke to her in a calm, soothing voice. '"You know what that makes me? Your grandmother." 'We spoke for a while, I even drew some pictures for her. While we were talking, I heard someone coming. So, I said a finale goodbye and sped off into the woods. I noticed who grabbed her. James, taking away another child from me? Just like his father! ''"Kill him!" ''"Kill all of them and take her back!" '' ''"SAVE HER!" '' The voices wouldn't leave me alone.. So, a few nights later.. I crept into James' house, axe in hand. I was going to get my baby back. I heard something from behind me, and as soon as I look over, ''*BOOM* '' I was shot, I began running out but was shot in the leg, by my damned son. I woke up in the hospital, and requested for James to come see me. The nurse got him, and as I was being escorted out, I told him, '" I can't wait til tomorrow.. " ' That next night, I made my escape. Nothing can keep me away from the greedy scum of the earth! If these people think they can, let them know I killed 17 prison guards, and 12 other inmates. Those greedy people reading, I will not rest until my axe swings into your head. Sleep with one eye open, because, ''I cannot wait until tomorrow. '' 'Personality: ' Kind, loves children and will usually put them somewhere where they cannot see who she is killing, sad when children are hurt, takes no BS from greedy people, loves games, usually stalks people for a day and a night, then the next day she will kill them. Hates bullies, and spoiled kids. Usually tries to help people who have given up on life. Kind of works as a psychologist for other pastas, will kill anyone she comes across as greedy, privileged, or anyone who hurts children. 'Facts: ' * She killed her sister, after finding out she was sleeping with her husband. * She is 34 years old * Her quote, '''" ''I can't wait until tomorrow.. ''" '''means she will stalk for a day, then kill tomorrow. * She was sent to an insane asylum when she found her husband cheating on her, and she tried to kill him and the woman. The police didn't believe her, due to Thomas being a former police officer. * Usually takes children of people she's killed to her house ( abandoned house that she found ) while figuring out what to do with them. * Mother Lisa was created by JoooshABoi Theme Song: ''Don't Wait 'Til Tomorrow - YONAKA'' '''Likes: * Children * Cake * Art * Drawing * Protecting innocence * Swings 'Dislikes: ' * Greedy people * Abusers * Fire * Loud Noises * Mannequins * Bland colors Category:Female Category:Family Category:Serial Killer Category:Not Finshed Category:Work In Progress Category:Tragic Category:Psychopath